Looking at you through the glass
by Drops-of -Jupiter92
Summary: (Working title) Hikaru has been feeling off as of late and and him and Kaoru just brush it off as just a stomach bug at first but soon find out it'd much more serious than that. Hikaru also discovers he loves his brother more than a brother but can never admit it to him in fear of Kaoru hating him forever.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Okay this is my first Ouran story so some characters may be a little ooc and I apologize for that. Also, I did type this whole thing out on my phone so I'm sorry if there is a lot of mistakes and screw ups o.O Another thing, I'm not sure what the parings are going to be in this story, it's either going to be Hikaru X Kaoru and Tamaki X Kyoya or Tamaki X Hikaru and Kaoru X Kyoya.**

 **Kaoru's Pov.**  
 ***Beep, beep, beep***

I groaned as the sound of Hikaru's phone woke me up and of course it didn't wake up him up, no instead here I am throwing a pillow over my head to try and block out the sound while he slept peacefully beside me.

Finally fed up with it I reached out my hand and shook my lazy brother lightly "Hikaru." I moaned, my voice coming out tired and a bit muffled from the pillow covering my face "Hikaru, your phone." He groaned as he turned over and said,

"You get it." He's kidding right? I then sat up and stared down at him,

"Its your phone! And its not ringing, it's some alarm or something!" I said, my voice a bit more awake.

"Ugh!" Hika groaned as he reached his arm over to the nightstand and grabbed his phone "I forgot I set this." I then laid back down giving him an annoyed look, I loved my brother more than anything but sometimes he can be a real dummy.

"Why did you set an alarm to begin with? We don't even have school today."

"I know, I know!" He winced as the light from his phone made him squint "There" he said shutting the damn thing off "Sorry." He mumbled as he set his phone back on the nightstand.

"Yeah, yeah" I said with a yawn as I closed my eyes and soon drifted off back to sleep...

"Kaoruuuuuu" I was awoken yet again.

"Mmmm, what?" I asked in annoyance.

"I had a lot on my mind and I couldn't fall back asleep and listing to you snore for two hours was getting annoying ."

"Well waking up to your beeping phone was also annoying you know!" I yelled, I didn't mean to sound so mean but I was getting a little annoyed. After I was greeted by silence I slowly opened one eye to look at my twin to see him staring up at the ceiling, feeling bad I scooted closer to him and wrapped my arms around him as I rested my head on his bare chest "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you."

He smiled a little as he looked down at me "It's okay, I know you didn't mean it."

"So what has been on your mind to keep you up?" I asked but it seemed the whole room fell silent and the only thing I could hear was the soft sound of Hikaru's heart beating witch seemed to pick up speed at my question, clearly he was nervous about something.

"Oh um it's nothing important." He finally said and I lifted my head up and looked him in the eyes.

"Hikaru, you know you can tell me anything." He then sighed and nodded,

"I know but it really isn't important." I sighed but just shrugged it off, when he's ready I'm sure he'll tell me.

"Fine, whatever but lets go get something to eat! I'm starving." I smiled as I got up and grabbed his arm, pulling him up with me.

"But I'm not really hungry!" He complained as I dragged him down the hall

"Bull, because last night you barely touch your supper. Are you getting sick?" Now that I think about it, he does look like he's getting paler and eating less as the days go on plus he always seems tired and warn out even if he did nothing all day.

"Probably just a cold or something, no need to worry." He said as I rolled my eyes, of course I'm going to worry! One I know he's lying and two I can't help but worry even over small things, but I decided not to say that out loud because I didn't want to fight with him so instead I said,

"At least try and eat something, even its something small."

"Okay fine I will." He said giving in as we entered the kitchen.

"Good morning masters, what can we make you for breakfast?" The maids asked as we entered.

"We're just going to have cereal this morning." I said and with a quick nod the two maids left the room. "Sit." I commanded my brother as I walked over to the cabinet and got out a box of cereal and some bowls and spoons.

"Someone sure is bossy today." Hikaru said as he finally sat down

"Shut up." I walked back over and with the now two full bowls and handed him one "So what do you want to do today?" Hikaru shrugged at my question as he slowly ate his cereal "Well you're a big help."

"I'm not good at coming up with things to do so you pick."

"Well you are sick so maybe we should just sta-" I was about to say before Hikaru's phone interrupted me.

"Hello?" He answered as he let the spoon drop into his now empty bowl. "Calm down... What are you even talking about... No! Look, boss... Shut up and listen! You're just overreacti-... Okay whatever, we'll be there." And with that he shut his phone and stood up "Well I know what we are doing today."

"And whats that?" I asked even though I already sort of knew.

"We're going to Haruhi's house because she didn't answer her phone last night and still ain't picking up and she might of gotten kidnapped by Gypsy's or blah blah blah." I laughed as I followed my twin back to our room

"Yeah, the boss can be pretty dense at times."

After getting dressed we went outside and waited for the boss witch didn't take long.

"Boss, you do realize this is a waste of time right?" Hikaru said as we got inside the car. Apparently we weren't the only ones who the boss called because the whole host club was here.

"Waste of time?! You think my beloved Haruhi's safety is a waste of time!?" The boss yelled at Hikaru

"Well Tamaki, considering you are probably just overreacting yet again, I will have to agree with Hikaru." Kyoya stated as the boss quickly began to sulk.

Once we got to Haruhi's house, Milord quickly ran up to her door and started banging on the door "Haruhi! Open up! " he yelled as we all walked up behind him "See! She's not coming! That means she was kidnapped!" Just then the door opened revealing a very unpleased Haruhi.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" She asked and I could tell from her voice that she must of just woken up.

"Oh Haruhi! You're okay! Why didn't you answer your phone ?" The boss then went to hug her but she pushed him away.

"Because! I turned it off last night so I could sleep in this morning but I guess I should of known better." She then sighed before speaking again"Well now that you're all here you might as well come in" she then opened the door all the way and moved aside to let us all in.

Once we go inside we sat down in the living room "Senpai, you really need to stop worrying, and showing up at my house with everyone."

"But daddy worry's about his little girl!"

"Yeah, you need to stop calling me that too." Haruhi said as she rolled her eyes and the boss went to the corner to sulk.

"Sorry about the early intruding, we can leave if you want." I said and she quickly shook her head,

"No, no it's okay, honest." She gave us a small smile "Do you guys want something to eat or something?"

"No, me and Hikaru ate already this morning." I then looked over at my twin who had one arm wrapped around his stomach and the other one covering his mouth "Hikaru? You okay?" After I said that, everyone's attention was focused on my twin.

Hikaru shook his head as he quickly stood up not taking his hand off his mouth .

"What's wrong Hika-chan?" Honey-senpai asked as me and Haruhi stood up as well.

Hikaru uncovered his mouth and went to go speak but once he did so, vomit poured out his mouth and onto the floor. Me and Haruhi ran to his side as he fell to his knees and started dry heaving "S-Sorry" he said to Haruhi between heaves

"It's okay don't worry about it." She frowned as she lightly rubbed his back.

"Kaoru," I looked over at Kyoya-senpai "I think it would be best to get Hikaru home." I nodded in agreement before looking at Haruhi "Want me to clean this up before we go?"

She shook her head as she said "It's okay, I'll clean it. Just get him home and put him to bed, he really doesn't look so good." And she was right, Hikaru looked even worse than he did this morning.

"I'm sorry.." Hika mumbled as he rested his head on my shoulder and before either me or Haruhi could tell him it was okay again, to our surprise the boss knelt down in front of us

"It's okay, it wasn't your fault Hikaru." He said softly and honestly I haven't heard him speak to either of us in this nice of a tone since we first met him "Now," his gaze then left Hikaru and focused on me "I called my driver and he should be here soon to take all of us home."

I gave him a weak smile and thanked him before standing up with Hikaru, I had my arms wrapped around him and supported most of his weight. "Should we take Hika-chan to the hospital?" Honey-Senpai asked and Hikaru's eyes widened,

"No, no! It's just a stomach bug, no need to make a big fuss about it."

"Kaoru." I heard Kyoya-Senpai call out.

"Hmm, yeah?" I turned to look at him and he made a motion for me to follow him, "Boss?" I looked over at our king who immediately Walked over to us and without even asking I unwrapped my arms from Hikaru and let milord support my sick brother

"What is it?" I asked the raven haird teen before turning my head slightly to look at Hikaru and the boss, who was whispering something in Hika's ear.

"I wanted to know if Hikaru has any other symptoms other than nausea and vomiting?" I turned my attention back to Kyoya and thought about Hikaru's unusual behavior over the past few week,

"Well, he's been exhausted a lot even though he's been doing less and sleeping more, he has lost of appetite and has been losing some weight and, not sure if this is important or not but he's been extremely itchy as of lately, to the point he's been making himself bleed by scratching to hard." I watched the shadows kings expression change from calm to concern as I finished... He knows something I don't..

"Kaoru," he started as he pushed his glasses up and looked me in the eyes "I want you to take Hikaru to the doctors, this might not just be a stomach bug." Now that I think about it, he's right and I feel like an idiot for just brushing this off. Ugh! I must be like the worst brother ever! "Kaoru?" Kyoya's voice brought me out of my thoughts

"I'll talk to our parents tonight and have them set up an appointment for him as soon as possible." Of course I'm going to have to call them since they are out of state.

"Okay, good." He nodded .

"Come on guys, time to go." The boss said as we heard a car beep "See you at school tomorrow, Haruhi."

"Bye guys, hope you feel better soon, Hikaru." She said as I took my spot back by Hikaru's side.

It was a quite ride back, Hikaru had drifted off to sleep using my shoulder as a pillow. I was thankful that the boss made our house the first stop, I was eager to get Hikaru in bed and do a little research on his symptoms.

"Hey Hika, wake up." I gently shook my shoulder to wake him. He groaned but opened his eyes slowly "Come on we're home." Stepping out the car we both said our goodbyes to the others before walking up the stairs to our porch.

"Sorry I ruined everyone's day.." I looked over at him and shook my head,

"Stop apologizing, it's not your fault you're sick." I sighed as we walked inside the house "Now come on, you're going to bed." I grabbed his arm and he didn't protest this time, to my surprise.

"Why is it so cold in here?" He asked as we entered our bed room and he sat on the bed.

"It's not." I said calmy as I placed a hand on his forehead "You're just sick, remember?" But odly he wasn't burning up.

"Yeah, how could I forget?" He said as he kicked off his shoes and crawled under the blankets "Lay with me?" He asked looking up at me with pathetic eyes he knew I couldn't say no to.

"Alright fine." I said giving in right away and crawling in to the empty space next to him "Happy?" He smiled and nodded,

"Yup!" He chuckled and I rolled my eyes but smiled "And hey," he said all playfulness out of his voice "Try not to worry about me, okay? It's just a simple stomach bug and I'll just sleep it off."

Yeah, after my conversation with Kyoya-Senpai there is no way in hell am I buying that but to put his mind at ease I nodded and said, "Okay fine, I won't worry as much." He smiled, happy with my reply and closed his eye's

"Thank you." He mumbled before drifting off to sleep.

I sat up and stared at Hikaru for what felt like hours just watching his chest slowly rise up and down and I couldn't shake this nagging feeling I had in the pit if my stomach that there was something terribly wrong with my brother, something far worse than just a bug. After watching him for another few minutes I decided to get up and fetch my laptop from my bag and walked downstairs to the living room.

"Calling mom and dad will have to wait for now." I said to myself as I turned on the computer. After it turned on I quickly did a internet search of all Hikaru's symptoms and as I clicked on links and read threw pages of other people with very similar symptoms I was starting to regret my decision... If what I was reading was correct witch Im certain it is, then Hikaru might have kidney disease...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Sorry for the long ass wait, but I didn't feel like typing on phone anymore so I had to wait till I got a computer again, also I decided this story will be a hikaruXkaoru story and if you don't ship that I'm sorry :o Just don't read it if you don't like the ship :)**

 **Kaoru POV**

I let out a long sigh as I laid in bed, staring at the ceiling. "Ugh!" I threw one of my pillows across the room. I looked over at our alarm clock, 2:15 AM... Great, I couldn't fall asleep, not after what I read earlier "You can't be this sick Hikaru.. " I looked over at my sleeping twin and couldn't help but smile, he looked so peaceful. I can't believe he was able to fall asleep after the four hour nap he took earlier but he is sick so it makes sense… Though nothing is certain, for all we know he could just have the flu or something, we wont find out till his doctors appointment tomorrow, I was able to get ahold of our parents earlier so they could make an appointment for him, they won't be able to make it back right away but I am suppose to call them after Hika's appointment…

After several more minutes of just laying here awake, my eyes finally start to get heavy and I soon find myself dozing off...

 **.-.-.-.-**

"Kaoru...Kaoru...Kaoru."

"Ugh what?" I groaned out as I slowly open my eyes.

"We have school today, get up." Hikaru said as I turned over and looked at him.

"What time is it?" I raised an eyebrow as I notice he was already half dressed, this was a change, usually it's me who is waking him up to get ready.

"6:45" he replied as he looked in the mirror, fixing his tie.

"Okay, next question... Why are you up? Usually I would have to drag your half asleep body out of bed." Hikaru just rolled his eyes at me as he turned his attention to me instead of the uniform.

"I had to keep getting up to go to the bathroom so I finally gave in to my bladder and just decided to stay up." Frowning at that I had to ask,

"How long has this been going on?" He then gave me an annoyed look.

"Does it matter?"

'Yes!' "No, I guess not." I decided not to argue with him again, besides I'll get all my answers tomorrow, but now for the hard part.. "So ummm, I talked with mom and dad last night." I slowly got up and out of bed, making my way to the dresser.

"Umhm?" Hikaru shot me a warning glare but I ignored it as I continued,

"They made an appointment for you to go see a doctor." I sighed getting out my uniform and preparing myself for my brothers response but after being greeted with silence, I turned around to look at him and found it surprising that his face held a blank expression.

"Oh.." Was his reply after what felt like hours.

"Oh? That's it?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Mmm, I'm not going to get mad at you for caring about my health Kaoru, I do wish you would of told me you were going to do this but I'm not mad." He shrugged before grabbing his school bag and walking to leave the room "I'll be in the car, try not taking forever." He teased with a slight smile before disappearing…

I honestly was a bit speechless as I finished getting dressed, I mean I didn't expect him to yell at me or anything but I did expect a slight attitude from him.. He has been acting weird around me lately, I just thought it was because he's been sick.. Well I guess I should just be thankful he's not mad but I will be paying extra attention to him today to see if I can figure him out.

"Took you long enough." Hikaru chuckled as I got inside the awaiting limo.

"I'm sorry, I didn't get a head start like you did." I playfully pushed him "So, you promise you're not mad at me right?"

"Yes, I promise." He shock his head, smiling "Besides if our roles where reversed, I would of done the same thing so stop worrying will ya?"

I couldn't help but smile back as I pushed back my worry about what I read on the computer last night to the back of my mind, no sense in worrying myself all day about something that might not even be a big deal "Okay, no more worrying and thanks for being okay with all of this, I was almost certain I would've had to literally drag you to the doctors." In my defense, Hikaru is very stubborn.

"Yeah but if I don't go then you'll be stressing yourself out for nothing and we can't have that now can we?"

I chuckled as I rested my head on his shoulder and I couldn't help but notice him tense up as he quickly turned his head to look out the window.

What is up with him? It's like he nervous around me all of sudden.. I just hope everything is okay with him and that he'll tell me if anything is bothering him.

"Kaoru?" I hear him say softly.

"Hmm?" I lift up my head to look at him better.

"I'm sorry…" He said taking his gaze off the window and staring down at the floor

I just stared at him for a few seconds, what did he have to be sorry for? I decided to ask "Sorry for what?"

"For making you worry about me so much, You shouldn't have to.." He sighed still not lifting his head to look at me

"Hikaru," I placed my hand on his shoulder "Hikaru, look at me." He did so "You don't have to apologize for that, I'll always worry about you whether it's something big or small, just like you'll always worry about me."

He didn't look quite convinced but he nodded anyways and said "Yeah, okay." A small smile then tugged on his lips as he lightly hugged me "Thank you Kao, you're amazing."

I smiled as I returned the hug "So are you Hikaru."

"Young masters, we're here." Our driver announced as we broke the hug

"Ready fro school? How is your stomach feeling by the way? We probably should of taken today off.. " I said to him as we got out of our limo and began walking towards the academy doors

"Bleh! I guess, school is school but at least we have the host club to look forward to, and I'm fine, my stomach doesn't hurt all that bad and if it did then I would have had no problem taking the day off.."

I nodded but didn't say anything as we entered the academy and made our way to our homeroom class.

"Good morning Haruhi." both me and Hikaru said in unison as we entered the class and took our normal seats.

"Morning guys." The female host greeted before turning to face Hikaru "Are you feeling better?" She asked Hika, a hint of concern in her voice, but Hikaru just gave her the thumbs up as a wide smile spread across his face,

"Tons better actually!" He said trying to reassure her but I knew it was just act so we wouldn't worry about him "And I'm sorry about yesterday.." His smile then quickly faded as he looked the other way in embarrassment.

"Hey, don't worry about it, I'm just glad you're feeling better." Haruhi reassured him with a smile.

"Thanks." Hikaru returned the smile before turning his attention the front of the classroom

 **-.-.-.**

The rest of the day kind of went by in a blur but like I said I was going to do, I kept a close eye on Hikaru and as the day went on I noticed how exhausted he was getting and towards our end classes he started to doze of a bit. I wasn't even sure if he would have the energy to do any hosting today but of course when I asked him if he would like to go home and rest he replied with,

"I'm fine Kao, honestly…. It's bad enough we're going to miss it tomorrow, I don't want to miss it today as well

I sighed but shrugged as we continued our way to music room 3 "If you feel sick will at least tell me?"

"Yeah sure but again, I feel fine.." I could tell he was getting a bit annoyed with me but he can give me attitude all he wants but I'm not going to stop worrying about him or asking if he feels well because I know for a fact he's lying to me

"Earth to Kaoruuuuu." I hear Hikaru say.

I shake my head and look over at him, I guess I sort of spaced out for a sec there "Huh?"

"I was talking to you and you were just staring off into space." He looked over at me as I chuckled slightly.

"I guess I just got lost in my thoughts is all." I said as we came to a stop at the music room doors.

"You do that a lot." He said as we opened the door only to be greeted by Kyoya.

"Kyoya-senpai? What are you doing ? Let us in." Hikaru said giving the vice president of the host club as much attitude as he could, but of course Kyoya was unaffected by this and spoke in his usual calm voice.

"Host club has been canceled in till further notice."

I raised an eyebrow at him as Hikaru looked extremely annoyed, this was a little weird, why out of all people would Kyoya cancel host club, that would mean we would loose money.. But as if he was reading my mind he said,

"These orders come from Tamaki so if you want to ask questions then find him."

"Whatever, Kaoru lets just go home." Hikaru huffed as he walked away from the music room Hikaru huffed as he walked away from the music room with me following close behind.

"Well we have the rest of the afternoon to ourselves, what do you wanna do?" I asked as I caught up to him and looked over at him to see him shrug "That's all I get? A shrug, jeez Mr, talkative ."

"I'm sorry.. I just don't have anything to say." And once those words came out of his mouth, I took the two extra steps I needed to take to be in front of him

"Wait," I put my hand out to stop him in his tracks, causing him to give me a quizzical look "You've been acting weird around me lately and I'm not letting either of us leave this school till you give me a reason why." I said looking him straight in the eyes "Did I do something to upset you? Are you mad at me? And what can I do to fix it?"

He just stared at me for a few seconds before frowning deeply and taking a step back "Kao.." His voice seemed to crack more and more as he continued "It's not you! You did nothing wrong! It's me, I'm a horrible person and I wish I could tell you but I-I can't! You'll hate me and please lets just drop it! I'm not ever going to tell you! So get over it!" He then pushed past me and walked quickly towards the exit of the school, leaving me stunned in my place.

"Hikaru.." I sighed turning around "What is going on in that head of yours." I said to myself as I slowly started walking the same way Hikaru ran off in.

 **A/N Weeeeellll This was short and crappy I know xD But I haven't updated in forever and I felt like I needed to get something out there but the next chap should be longer and waaaaay more exciting and it will be in Hika's POV so you'll be able to see what's going on in that crazy head of his ^^ Also I have to point out, in this story Kaoru is not going to be the weak pathetic person some people make him out to be -_- Because he's far from it! And honestly he's more independent than Hikaru is, he's just a bit shy is all but it annoys me when people think he's this weak character that needs someone to protect him all the time, soooo if you like Kaoru that way then that's fine but he's not going to be that character in this story.**

 **(Working title) Hikaru has been feeling off as of late and and him and Kaoru just brush it off as just a stomach bug at first but soon find out it'd much more serious than that. Hikaru also discovers he loves his brother more than a brother but can never admit it to him in fear of Kaoru hating him forever.**


End file.
